Hannah Choi
Hannah Choi (Krn: 최 한나) is the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Background Hannah was born and raised in Inner City per Chief Marquez in Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay). Her parents struggled with the Pacific Bay Immigration office for citizenship after migrating from North Korea, being blessed of Hannah being an American-born baby, but her parents didn't become citizens until Hannah turned twenty-one. Profile A tech expert of Korean heritage, Hannah, 26 years of age, sports ash-brown hair, a button-up summer green police coat which consists of black buttons, two breast pockets and two police badges on each side. She is also wearing a binary shirt beneath her coat. She wears an army green track bottom with a mid-gray belt. In her right pocket of her bottoms, she carries an MP3 player, and holds a tablet as well as a pen-drive and tamagotchi with her left hand. For accessories, she has lipstick on and she wears a necklace with the Korean word "무사" (musa, roughly translating to "warrior") on it as well as a police badge. It is known that Hannah's favorite animal is a rat and her favorite dish is Mac 'N' Cheese. She is known to be snarky, and rebellious, but hard-working. Hannah is also known to be a smoker. Personal Life .]] Not much is known about Hannah's personal life apart from the fact that she is currently in an LGBT relationship with Heather Valentine, daughter of Chris and Ivy Valentine. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Hannah has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses and informing the team of such results. Wait/CC Cash Payment Rates vary with Hannah's tasks, since Hannah may require a wait time as little as 3 hours (or 6 Criminal Case Cash) or 15 Hours (30 Criminal Case Cash) for the most. The current speed-up rate for Hannah's tasks is 1 Criminal Case Cash for every 30 minutes. Case #1: Shark Attack! *Fan Photo (06:00:00) *Unlocked Cellphone (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Augusta's Broken Phone (06:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Phone (09:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Motorcycle (12:00:00) *Complaint Form (09:00:00) *QR Code (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Identification Number (06:00:00) *Bomb (09:00:00) *Phone (09:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Website Code (12:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) *Film Roll (03:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *GPS Device (06:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Numbers (06:00:00) *Plans (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Military Codes (06:00:00) *Formula (12:00:00) *Makeshift Weapon (06:00:00) *Listening Device (06:00:00) *Hannah's Laptop (03:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Serial Number (09:00:00) *Reference Number (09:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Document (06:00:00) *Patient Number (12:00:00) *Article (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Immigration Document (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (15:00:00) *Flying Camera (09:00:00) *Yuan's Passport (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Chinese Characters (06:00:00) *Angry Message (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Station Camera (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Chinese Vase (06:00:00) *Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) *Mysterious Number (06:00:00) *Wedding RSVP (15:00:00) *Restored Banner (09:00:00) Gallery Description Hannah Choi.jpg Images Omg.jpg|Hannah (far right) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Hannah_-_-1.png|Smiling Hannah_-_-5.png|Sporting an evil grin. Hannah_-_-2.png|Sarcastic Choi,_phne.png|Hannah speaking over the phone. Choi_-_Angry.png|Angry Choi_-_Smoking.png|Smoking HC_-_1.png|Shocked HC_-_2.png|Infuriated HC_-_3.png|Affectionate qwe1122.png|Cheering Hannah Choi huff.PNG|Mad Hannah Choi Sad.PNG|Stressed Hannah-Sick.png|Disgusted Analyzed.png|Hannah's analysis render. Young_Hannah-Parents.png|A young Hannah with her parents. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Hannah (Top Left) on the Coming Soon as more cases for Pacific Bay are being added. Trivia *On Hannah's analysis render, she can be seen holding a Pearphone tablet which sports the company's logo of a pear on the back. The pear seems extremely similar to Apple's logo, thus the tab being a parody of Apple's iPad. *Hannah surprisingly revealed herself to be LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) sometime in Case #58 (Case #2 in Pacific Bay), making her the first main character to have an LGBT orientation. **Hannah's also the ninth LGBT character in the game behind Alice August, Kim Aoki, Lucy Campbell, Josh Anderson, Irina Nemovska, Jenny Honeycomb, Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis, and Zack Taylor. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Hannah will appear in every Pacific Bay case in which there are digital clues requiring her expertise. In certain circumstances (such as Bayou Blood), Hannah won't make an appearance due to an absence of digital clues in the crime scenes. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel